Spectra Vondergeist/merchandise
Spectra Vondergeist was trademarked on November 2, 2010 and her first doll came out in Mid June, 2011. Though she doesn't have much more merchandise just yet, the amount is steadily growing. Dolls School's Out School's Out - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist doll Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist art Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.04.28 PM.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7962 :Spectra wears a black and purple goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. :She also wears a mesh skirt with a chain running along the top. Spectra's shoes are translucent purple and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls which serves as the heels. Spectra's jewellery includes a double chain for a necklace, chains with black metal balls for earrings and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. Her bag is a magenta tie-up bag with a chain handle. :Her makeup includes powder blue eyeshadow and lighter blue-purple lipstick. Spectra's hair is in various shades of purple, its been let out and straightened. There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra released. The original release has Spectra wearing earrings with black chains. Later versions sport earrings with silver chains. The Spectra doll is accompanied by a Rhuen figurine, a real-life sized brush, a purple doll stand and a diary. Maul Session Maul Session - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Spectra Vondergeist outfit Spectra Vondergeist PNG 1.png|'Maul Session' Spectra Vondergeist art *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Early January, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9125 :Spectra wears a purple, black and pink dress covered in a chain pattern and with sleeves reaching to her elbows. She wears a sparkly silver headscarf,and sports chain-rimmed sunglasses. Her shoes are translucent white, covered in four windings of chains, which are detachable. :The outfit comes with a pink ball and chain-style purse, a Monster Beat magazine, and a grey iPad-like device in the shape a tombstone. Dot Dead Gorgeous Dot Dead Gorgeous - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist doll DotDeadGorgeousSpectraVondergeist.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist art SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4528 *'Model number:' X4531 :Spectra wears a one-shoulder chiffon sheath dress with a black polkadot pattern underneath and a magenta and purple ball and chain pattern over it. Her shoes are purple platform heels with a chain pattern and silver shackle-like straps on the ankles. Her accessories are layered chains that circle around her beginning at her neck and ending at her waist, black bracelets with pink bows covered with black polkadots on top of them as well as silver chainlike bracelets, a pair of mismatched earrings, one being a silver heart-shaped lock and the other being a white skullette key, a purple iCoffin, a black purse covered with chains and has a chain handle, and a purple wispy makeup in a padlock pallet. The doll comes with a picture and a silver brush and stand. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail and held up with chains, her lips are bright lavender and her eyeshadow is bright pink. Picture Day Picture Day - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Picture Day'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Tumblr mdpz4hMqjQ1rlwe72o2 400.jpg|''Picture Day'' Spectra Vondergeist art *'Line:' Picture Day *'Release:' Early November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4312 :Ready for her Fearbook photo, Spectra dresses in a purple, black, blue and magenta dress with a silver chain-link pattern and wispy sleeves, which fans towards the back to reveal a black leather miniskirt. Underneath the skirt she has blue leggings with a white and pink chain and shackles pattern. Her bag is a large silver clutch with black chains wrapped around it and her shoes are silver high heeled boots with studs and chains. Spectra accessorises with a black chain necklace, a black chain bracelet that covers most of her forearm, a shackle bracelet and silver mismatched earrings, one a heart shaped padlock and the other a skullette key. A small piece of her hair is swept back and her make-up consists of magenta and light purple eyeshadow and deep purple lipstick. The doll comes with a life sized Fearbook and sticker sheet, a magenta chain patterned folder and a black brush. Ghoul's Alive! Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto1.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto2.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto3.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' Ghoul's Alive! *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0421 *'Model number:' Y0423 : Spectra wears a modified version of her primary main line outfit. While her original skirt was magenta with fading white spots, now it has a reflective silver hexagon pattern on it. The translucent parts of her body light up as she produces ghostly sound effects. Basic Fashion Pack 511Z3l9QXcL.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist outfit *'Line:' N/A *'Release:' Mid December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0397 *'Model number:' Y0400 :Taking inspiration from a haunted mansion, Spectra wears a short black dress with a pixelated purple Eiffel Tower print, the single purple sleeve being wispy and flaring out at the end. All accessories are recoloured versions of previously used accessories, which include a silver recolour of Cleo's 'Maul Session' belt, silver chain rimmed sunglasses from Spectra's 'Maul Session' fashion pack and silver sandals from Clawdeen's 'Gloom Beach' doll. Power Ghouls Power Ghouls-Spectra stockphoto.PNG|''Power Ghouls'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' Power Ghouls *'Release:' Early January, 2013 *'Assortment number:' Y7298 *'Model number:' Y7300 : As Polterghoul, Spectra wears a black sleeveless dress with grey dots and magenta chains starburst patterns. It is silver-trimmed and has a reflective silver, distressed Skullette of Spectra emblazoned on the chest area. Her belt is silver chains with an iron ball dangling from a chain. Her magenta cape consists of horizontal chains stretching from her back to her wrists, attached to her wrists by handcuffs, and chains hanging down from the horizontal chains, each with rings at the end. Her boots are silver, with magenta chains twisting around them and chains for heels and soles. She accessorises with a magenta chain hairband, chain choker, and chain earings with Skullette starbursts hanging from them. Her makeup is pink eyeshadow in the shape of a fading mask, burgundy lipstick, and her hair is held back with the hairband. Merchandise Friends Costumes Playsets Gallery 240167 10150190531482481 147212 o.jpg|Spectra's first ever doll appearance! SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg|Polterghoul (Spectra) and Wonder Wolf (Clawdeen) at your service; ready to save the day! Polter Ghoul Spectra.jpg|Polter Ghoul the Super Hero Kids-spectra-vondergeist-costume-zoom.jpg|Spectra halloween costume MhPartyCitySpectraCostume.PNG|Party City Spectra Costume Ghouls Night Out Spectra.jpg|Ghouls Night Out Spectra Category:Friends Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Maul Session Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Picture Day Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Power Ghouls Category:Ghoul's Night Out